Thank you, Mrs Mallard
by iwannagibbs
Summary: KIBBS---Kate has been away for 3 years and now she's back. Just a short whimsy about Kate and Gibbs meeting again. ***I know I said Complete but...here's a short addendum.***
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own nor did I create any of these characters.

**Thank you Mrs. Mallard**

**Kate's POV**

Driving through the streets of Washington DC brought back a lot of memories; some good and some bad. Probably I'd have to say the good out numbered the bad overall. Tonight was going to be a very interesting evening and I was somewhat hesitant to get it all started.

Maybe I should back up just a little bit and introduce myself. My name is Kate Todd. I used to live and work here in DC but I've been gone for almost three years. When I left to return home and care for my mother I was an NCIS Special Agent. Before that I was in the Secret Service on the Presidential Protection Detail. I left the Secret Service to work for NCIS at the behest of one Leroy Jethro Gibbs. More about him later. Anyway, I loved my job but when my mom was diagnosed with cancer I was needed at home so I went. It was hard to leave my friends and the job I was just getting good at but the decision was easy to make. My siblings were all married and living in different parts of the country so I was really the only one who was able to help our mom. That last year she lived was tough and wonderful all at the same time. We laughed and cried together and had a very blessed time right up until the end.

I spent the second year away taking care of all the business associated with someone dying. I sold our family home and cleared up all the lingering debts and property issues. Dividing up the furniture and the mementos took several months. No one wanted to make any hasty decisions and since I was happy to stay there we just took our time and made sure everything was just as we wanted it to be. By then I had gone back to work doing security planning for a company that specializes in corporate security. It was just enough work to keep me busy and thinking along the lines of what I wanted to do when I actually had to go back to work fulltime. Happily for me the company expanded and hired me to run their Chicago office. I was there for a year and then bang one day last week the CEO called and offered me a transfer to the DC office. I jumped at the chance to come back to the place I had considered home for so long.

When I first left DC I kept in touch with a few people from NCIS, my team mostly, but eventually that dwindled to just Abby. She was my closest friend there anyway and we have kept each other up-to-date for the past three years. I decided to surprise her though about my moving so she doesn't expect to be seeing me tonight. Abby has kept me informed about my teammates and their grumpy, growling, impatient, coffee addicted boss, the aforementioned Jethro Gibbs. She made sure I knew Gibbs got Ari and she told me all about the new director when she arrived. I wasn't exactly thrilled about that but after all I had left and was many hundreds of miles away. Of course she called me when Gibbs got blown up and again a few days later when he "retired" to Mexico. When she called about the explosion and the fact that Gibbs was in a coma I wanted so badly to get on a plane and come see him. I couldn't though because of the situation at home. It was in that conversation that I learned of Shannon and Kelly and that whole tragic story. I understood a little more then about the man I had left behind.

She called again when he came back to NCIS and over the next couple of years she kept me in the know about how they were all managing. McGee's book, Ziva's quirky use of the English language and Tony's ill fated undercover operation were all described for me in vivid detail. Of course who I really wanted to know about was Gibbs. Abby was, and is his favorite, so I could count on her to keep me updated. When things began to fall apart with Director Shepard, Abby told me it was getting harder and harder to get Gibbs to smile much less laugh and joke with her. Abby called again when the director was killed. After that, she said, Gibbs was just sad all the time even though he tried to hide it. The new director broke up the team, they found a traitor and the team was back together but Gibbs was just not himself anymore according to my source of all things Gibbs. He had even stopped head slapping Tony; something I never thought would happen.

I wanted to know how Gibbs was doing but then again, sometimes I didn't want to know. Of course I wanted him to be alright, not hurt or unhappy but a tiny part of me always hoped he missed me at least a little bit. I missed him a lot more than a little bit even though I didn't realize it until I had been gone for several months. When I first told him I was leaving the whole Ari thing was going on and it felt like we didn't really have a chance to talk about me leaving. He was obsessed with catching the guy and I was thinking mostly about my mom. We had promised to stay in touch and he told me he hoped everything would be okay. Then he hugged me and gave me a quick kiss and that was it. There was a bad guy to catch and that took precedent over everything else. I understood but it hurt to have to leave with so much left unsaid; at least on my part. Goodbye was probably all Gibbs was ever going to say anyway.

From the first time I encountered Gibbs on Air Force One I was hooked. He had an air about him. He exuded authority and confidence and sexuality without even trying. I found him to be annoying and intriguing at the same time. He told me the second B in Gibbs stood for bastard and I believed him. His addiction to coffee is as legendary as his ability to get confessions from the dirt bags he catches. Once in a while I caught a glimpse of a softer side; a compassionate, caring side, but he didn't let that show very often. It didn't matter though because I knew it was there. I saw the way he looked at the kids, the victims, and I knew he cared.

Leaving DC wasn't hard; it was leaving Gibbs that really hurt. I had a feeling in the weeks before I got that call from my mom that he and I were beginning to connect on a whole new level. We had always had a closeness and a trust between us that made it easy for us to work together but for some reason I felt like that was evolving into something more. Gibbs was always very guarded about his past never sharing anything beyond a snide remark about an ex-wife. He kept his emotions to himself and never had I seen him ask for help. Maybe it was just wishful thinking on my part but I had a feeling back then that we were coming to a point in our relationship where something was going to change. That would have been very okay with me.

I'd had fantasies about Gibbs almost from the beginning. I found him very attractive and the fact that he didn't seem to know or care about how he affected me; and almost every other woman in the building, just made him all the more desirable. Maybe it was his eyes. They were certainly one of his best features; ice blue and almost impossible to avoid, they seemed to see into my soul sometimes. I could never outlast him in a staring contest but I never tired of seeing those baby blues looking across the desk at me. It could have been the hair; I loved the color but the cut left a lot to be desired. Still I often wondered what it would be like to run my fingers through it while I kissed him to my hearts content. Perhaps it was his hands. He has big hands, rough from work but I'm pretty sure they would be gentle and very skilled at giving pleasure when he put his mind to it. He has a really great smile. We didn't see it very often but when he let one slip it was magical. He also has a smirky half smile that used to really drive me crazy. There was actually very little about Jethro Gibbs that I didn't find attractive and sexy and very much to my liking. Except maybe his total lock down on feelings.

About two months after I left I was sitting on our back porch one day just letting my mind wander where it would. Before I knew it I was reliving that first time we met on Air Force One and the way Gibbs looked at me when I was lying on the couch feeling really crappy. There was something in his eyes that told me trouble was very possibly right around the corner. Then my boss called and the spell was broken. There were a couple more instances during those two days that I thought we were about to give in to what I sensed we both wanted but each time something intruded and spoiled the moment. The next thing I knew I was working for the man and it just couldn't happen.

That didn't stop me from dreaming about it though. I can't begin to count the nights I laid awake imagining the feel of his hands on my skin and his lips kissing me. I dreamed about holding him and being held in his arms after making love. For months after I went home I would hear his voice in my head as clear as if he was standing next to me. I could remember in minute detail how he looked when he leaned on my desk. The scent of him when we all crowded into the elevator together often seemed to waft through our house. I could definitely remember in painful detail how it felt when he held me as we were smashed together when the sub we were on made an emergency blow. Now that was a memory I wanted to hang onto!

So, here I am back in DC and on my way to a place where I know Gibbs will be. Abby called me two days ago to tell me that Ducky's mother had died. She didn't know of course that I was actually in town already. In fact when she called I was signing a lease on a condo. I asked her about funeral arrangements and she said the funeral was tomorrow but they were all gathering at Ducky's home tonight for the customary wake. When she said how great it would be if I could be there I smiled and made my decision. In a way I thought maybe I shouldn't just show up; after all the evening wasn't about me it was about Mrs. Mallard. Even as I am approaching the correct street I wonder if I'm doing the right thing. Perhaps I should have called first. No, I really wanted to surprise Ducky and give him something to smile about. Ducky and I always had a wonderful, fun relationship and I know without a doubt he will be happy to see me. I really want to make him smile tonight; no matter our age it's always hard to lose our mothers.

Okay, I'm here. There are a lot of cars here but I recognize Tony's car and Abby's of course and I know from Abby's emails the Mini belongs to Ziva, Tim probably came with Abby. I see the yellow Charger that I know from Abby belongs to Gibbs; a gift from his father. I'm parked so I guess I might as well get this show on the road.

**Inside the Mallard residence**

The drinks were flowing and the food was being consumed as Ducky and his friends celebrated the long and interesting life of his eccentric but charming mother. Most of Mrs. Mallard's friends and bridge partners had left a bit earlier in order to be home before dark. After all most of them were in their 80's and didn't have much business out driving in the afternoon much less after dark. Ziva and Abby were clearing up some of the used cups and dishes while Tim and Tony offered their own brand of encouragement. There were several of Ducky's medical examiner friends still there and several other NCIS agents as well. The wake/party was far from over. At the moment Ducky and his friend, Dr. Jordan Hampton, were talking with the ME from the FBI. Gibbs had just disappeared into the dining room in search of a refill for his bourbon when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Gibbs called as he stepped from the dining room toward the front door. He wondered who was showing up so late. He swung the door open and froze. His mouth opened but nothing came. Just then Ducky stepped up behind him and saw Kate on the doorstep.

"Caitlyn, my dear, what a wonderful surprise! Come in, come in." Ducky enveloped Kate in a hug that told her she had been right to come. "I'm so happy to see you. What are you doing here?"

"Abby called me yesterday and told me about your mother. I hope I'm not intruding but I just wanted to see you."

"Intruding? Of course not, I'm delighted to have you here. Are you in town visiting or on business?"

By now the rest of the team had overheard Ducky's excited welcome, recognized Kate's voice and come to see for themselves.

"Oh my god, Kate, it's great to see you." Tony stepped up and hugged Kate.

"You too Tony. And McGee. Hey Abby, I wanted to surprise you."

"Well you sure did. Were you in town when I called you?"

"Yes. To answer your question Ducky, I'm here on business but here to stay. I've been transferred with my job to our DC office so I've moved back."

"Well this calls for a celebration. Come in my dear and have a drink and something to eat. I want to introduce you to a friend of mine." Ducky took Kate by the arm and led her into the dining room. The rest of the team followed all talking at once about how great it was to have Kate back in town.

While all this was happening Gibbs stood quietly by the door and tried to absorb the news that Kate Todd was back in DC. Back where he could actually see her and talk to her. This was certainly not what he expected from this night.

**GIBBS' POV**

When I opened Ducky's front door I almost passed out. Kate. Standing not three feet from me. I know I stood there like a complete idiot but I couldn't even form a thought much less speak one out loud. What I really wanted to do was grab her and hold on so she couldn't disappear on me. Honestly, for a moment I thought I might be seeing things. Then Ducky came up and all I could do was stand there and watch the rest of my team welcome her home. She looks great. Still as beautiful as ever. Her hair is a little lighter maybe and shorter but still gorgeous. When she smiled at me something went through my system I hadn't felt in a very long time. Don't ask me to name it because I can't but I know it was a really good feeling and I hope I get it again soon.

I've always felt bad about how I handled Kate's leaving. To be more precise I didn't handle it at all. I just let her go without saying any of the dozens of things I wanted to say. She had to leave and I understood and supported her decision. After all it was her mom who needed her. The thing was, I needed her too, and I never told her that. From the first time I saw her I knew she had me. She might not have known it but I did. Problem being, what I think she really wanted was for me to let her in and I couldn't do it. Nobody got in. Not in those days. Standing there watching Ducky and the rest of my team welcoming her I wondered if she'd give me another chance or if she even still wanted me to let her in. I think I could do it now. If it's not too late.

After Kate left I spent a lot of nights in my basement thinking about her and dreaming about what might have been if I had been brave enough to take a chance. I'd lie awake under the boat remembering her scent, the gleam in her eye when she shut DiNozzo down with a one liner. I thought a lot about the few times I'd held her. The softness of her skin and the warmth of her hand in mine. Sometimes I'd imagine what it would be like to kiss her and touch her and hear her whisper my name. Those nights were very long and very restless. Finally I made myself stop because it was just too painful and I never expected her to come back.

All the back and forth with Jen took my mind off Kate for weeks at a time but I never could get her completely out of my system. All the reasons why it wasn't a good idea kept running through my head but on those nights when I couldn't get her face out of my mind none of those reasons mattered. I loved Jen for years and years but we never could get our magic back. We danced around each other but it just couldn't ever be the same. When she died it hit me hard and I figured my chances at love and happiness and all that were gone. And now here's Kate, back in town. In the same house with me right now and I can't even say hello. Not much chance of anything good happening if you can't even say hello.

"Caitlyn, this is Jordan Hampton. Jordan, Kate Todd. Kate used to be on Jethro's team. Jordan is a fellow ME, Kate."

"I'm happy to meet you Jordan."

"Thank you. I'm glad to meet you Kate. Ducky has told me some interesting tales about your time with the team. Are you in town visiting?"

"Actually I've moved back just this week. My job transferred me here, much to my delight."

"About that, what are you doing these days?"

"I work for a security firm planning protection and security for corporate clients around the world. It's an interesting blend of my work with the Secret Service and NCIS. The upside is no one is shooting at me anymore."

Gibbs stood in the doorway and watched as Kate and the rest of his team caught up on their news. He noticed the way she smiled at everyone and laughed at Tony's remarks. Just like old times. Something was stirring in him; old feelings were waking up and beginning to bounce around in his head and his heart. He felt a smile forming as he listened to Kate and Abby talking and laughing together. Turning for the dining room to finally get his refill, Gibbs bumped into Ducky.

"A lovely surprise to have Kate here wouldn't you say Jethro?"

"Yeah, a surprise alright."

Ducky studied Jethro as he poured them both a drink. He knew all about the unspoken feelings they both had and being the romantic that he was he hoped this would be the second chance they both needed.

"Don't wait too long, my friend."

"What do you mean, Duck?"

"Don't play dumb Jethro and don't think I am either. You have feelings for our Caitlyn and I'd bet my life she has very strong feelings for you as well. All I'm saying is don't put off telling her how glad you are to have her back here and why. This town is crawling with men who would happily snatch Kate away if she gave them half a chance. Don't let her think you're not one of them."

Jethro shook his head and smiled at his friend. "Duck, you are hopeless you know that?"

"Yes, I know. But I'm also right. Now, enjoy your drink and come in and at least speak to her."

"I'll be there in a minute." Jethro sighed and had to smile to himself. Ducky was right about one thing; there were plenty of men in DC who would be happy to have Kate on their arm. He just wasn't sure what he could do about that. Gibbs retreated to the kitchen to refill the ice bucket and have a few minutes to himself. It was not to be.

Abby entered the kitchen to find him leaning against the counter a drink in one hand and faraway look on his face. "Whatcha thinking about Bossman?"

"Oh hey Abbs. Just having a quiet minute. Needed some more ice."

"She looks great doesn't she?"

"Abbs." The tone was a warning but not one Abby had any intention of heeding.

"What? Don't tell me you aren't glad to see Kate. Gibbs, look at me." Abby stood in front of him and he was forced to give in. "You and I both know you've missed her. I know she has missed you like crazy. Now that she's back you have the chance you've needed to get together. No rule number 12. No big secrets. You have to at least try, Gibbs. I know you want to."

"Just how much have you told her, Abby?"

"She knows about Shannon and Kelly if that's what you mean. And she knows about Jenny, at least what I know. I've kept in touch with her and I told her what was going on because I know she cares about you. She won't hurt you Gibbs. If I had to guess I'd say the main reason she's so glad to be back is you. You can do this; you can have it all Gibbs if you just give yourself a chance.

Before Gibbs could respond Tony walked in looking for the ice bucket. "Sorry to interrupt but we're out of ice." Tony took the bucket from the counter next to Gibbs and went to the freezer. Abby turned and walked back into the dining room. "Kate sure looks good wouldn't you say, Boss?"

"Yes, Tony, she looks great. As usual." Tony didn't fail to note the wistful tone of his boss' reply.

Gibbs left the kitchen and went to join the group in the living room. Everyone had left now except his team and Dr. Hampton. They were all sitting around the living room listening to Ducky tell stories about his mother. Kate and Tony joined in telling about the time Tony was staying with Mrs. Mallard and she had him bathing her beloved Corgis. After a while Abby and Tim bid Ducky good night and Tony soon followed with Kate standing up to leave behind him. Gibbs watched Kate give Ducky a hug and heard her promise to see him tomorrow. When she started toward the front door Gibbs followed, speaking to her for the first time all night.

"I'll walk you out, Kate." Gibbs told Ducky and Jordan goodnight. He just smirked at Ducky when the older man winked at him with a grin on his face.

Leaving the room Kate looked up at Jethro and said, "And hello to you too Gibbs. I was wondering if you were going to speak to me or not." There was no anger or rebuke in her voice and he was thankful for that.

When they reached the door he opened it and followed Kate to her car. "I'm sorry about not saying anything to you. I was so surprised to see you standing in the door I couldn't speak. Doesn't happen to me very often." Gibbs laughed and Kate smiled at him.

"Yeah I remember. I'm glad to see you Gibbs."

"I'm very happy to see you Kate. And to hear you'll be staying. How have you been?"

"I've been good. I enjoy my work and I'm delighted to be back here. After all, this is where my friends are. How about you, are you okay these days."

"I'm fine. There have been some things happen since you left. Things I imagine Abby has told you about. But I'm okay."

They were standing beside her car and he wanted to reach out and touch her so badly his shoulders were in a knot from holding back. Kate was the one to break the tension when she reached for his hand and he could finally feel her touch on his skin. He took that as a signal and let his other hand skim up and down her arm. They stood there in the dark with only the porch light to see by and just looked at each other for what seemed the longest time. The feeling of his hand in hers and his fingers skating up and down her arm was almost too much for Kate. Heck, just seeing him tonight was almost more than she could stand. She couldn't take her eyes off of him though.

Jethro was beginning to have trouble taking a normal breath. He wanted to kiss her but he had barely even spoken to her yet. It didn't seem like she'd want him to kiss her. She wasn't exactly acting like she wanted to leave however. He decided three years was long enough to wait and when his hand reached her shoulder he moved it to the back of her neck instead of back down her arm. Then he slid his fingers up the back of her head into her thick, soft hair and pulled her closer. He watched her eyes for any sign he should stop but what he saw there was not a stop sign. Definitely not. To his great surprise and delight he saw 'please kiss me' and he was happy to oblige her. He brushed his lips softly against hers and she moved into him wrapping her arms around his middle. His other hand, now free, went to her lower back and held her tightly against his body. Then he kissed her again. It began as a tender, caressing kiss but before long Kate opened her lips to him and he deepened the kiss. Her hands were pulling at him trying to get them closer together but they couldn't have been any closer. His hands tangled in her hair as he pushed her back against the car. When he couldn't go without air any longer he let her go and they both stood there grinning at each other as they gasped for precious air.

"Welcome home, Kate."

Kate laid her head on his chest and smiled. For the first time in a very long time she felt really contented and happy. Jethro was stroking her hair and kissing the top of her head. She could feel his heartbeat as she let herself relax completely in his embrace. Without raising her head she said, "I'm sorry Mrs. Mallard died but since she had to anyway I'm glad she didn't wait any longer. I'm not sure how much longer I could have waited for that kiss."

Jethro laughed and held onto her tighter. "I promise you won't ever have to wait long for a kiss again. That is if you don't mind getting them all from me."

Kate sighed into his chest and said, "I don't think I'll mind that at all. In fact I think I'll insist on it as long as I get to be your exclusive kiss giver."

"Deal. Follow me home?"

"With pleasure."

**KATE'S POV**

Wow. I don't mean to be disrespectful to the dead but I'm so grateful Mrs. Mallard passed away when she did. The timing couldn't have been better for me. Gosh, that sounds very crass and uncaring. I just mean that seeing Gibbs tonight along with everyone else was perfect. The look on his face when he opened the door was priceless. Ducky saved the day when he showed up because I'm not sure how long we would have stood there waiting for Gibbs to speak. Man, he looks good. Better than when I left I think. More gray in his hair but at least he let it grow out a little bit. Those baby blues are still just as beautiful and mesmerizing as ever. I can get so lost in there I never want to get out.

It was good to see everyone again and to know they're glad I'm back. You never know how things will be when you've been away and then come back to a place. I know we've all had things happen but it seems like we all still have a connection. I hope we can keep that going even though I won't be working with them. Seems like I'll have an in with the group; if Gibbs' greeting is any indication I think I'll be seeing them all again.

When he did finally speak to me he actually apologized for not speaking sooner. I didn't think Gibbs even knew how to say 'I'm sorry' but he does. I didn't remind him it was breaking a rule; it sounded too sincere for me to make a joke about it. This whole train of thought is coming out a lot calmer than I really feel. If I wasn't driving I think I would be running around in circles shouting for joy. He kissed me! Finally after all these years I got a kiss from the one man I have wanted to be kissed by more than anyone else. And what a kiss it was. The man is just too good with his mouth. I thought I would pass out from the sheer pleasure of it all. And now I'm following him to his house! What in the world? I better stop thinking about that or I'll have a wreck and that will be the end of that.

**GIBBS' POV**

I guess Ducky will be proud of me. I didn't waste a minute once I had Kate to myself. I'm not sure what came over me but I think the fear of losing her again finally overcame all my reservations. She is so beautiful. When she took my hand I couldn't believe it. I thought about what Abby had said and decided to trust that she knows what she's talking about when it comes to Kate. When I kissed her and she kissed me back my whole outlook shifted to a better place. Like she said, it's too bad about Ducky's mom but her timing sure was good for me.

I surprised myself when I asked Kate to follow me home. She surprised me when she said yes. I can think of a lot of reasons why Kate and I shouldn't be together; the difference in our ages for one. My three divorces for another. I used to have a lot more but I can't think of them right now. In fact I'm not going to think those two tonight. All I want to do is get Kate home and get my arms around her so she can't leave me again. Of course there are a lot of things I want to do with her but I'm going to go slowly and let Kate dictate what happens the rest of the night. If I have to I can be charming and patient; up to a point. At the moment I'm not feeling very patient but I'll work on it.

Gibbs pulled into his driveway and shut off the car. He sat there for a minute waiting on Kate to arrive and trying to get his emotions under control. When he saw her pull in the driveway Gibbs got out of the car and waited for her to park. He opened her car door and she stepped out smiling at him. They made their way inside and Gibbs flipped on the light in the hallway. Neither of them had spoken and the electricity in the room was becoming unbearable. Gibbs turned toward the kitchen but Kate reached out and caught his wrist stopping him. He turned back and before he could say anything Kate was in his arms kissing him fiercely while she backed him up against the wall. So much for being patient.

By the time Kate broke off the kiss to breathe Gibbs had shed his own shirt and was working on hers. He kissed every spot he could on her throat before he devoured her mouth again. Their tongues were exploring and tasting and hands were everywhere. When he had to have air Gibbs pulled back and held her face in his hands as he looked her in the eyes.

"Are you sure this is what you want? Do you want to talk about this or us or anything? Because if you do, we need to do it now; I can't promise I'll be able to carry on a conversation with you if we don't do it now."

Kate's fingers were skating up and down his back and she returned his searching look with one of her own. Before she answered him she kissed him softly on the mouth. "I've never been more sure of what I want than I am right now. I don't need to talk about anything first unless you do. I don't want to scare you Jethro, but I love you. I have loved you for a long time. Now, I'll ask you, are you sure this is what you want? Do you need to talk about things first?"

Instead of answering Gibbs smiled one of those beautiful smiles that Kate had only been able to see in her memory for the past three years. Then he stepped back and taking her hand he led her up the stairs to his bedroom. Standing by the bed Gibbs reached out and oh so tenderly touched her face. Then he kissed her with a hunger and passion she had never experienced before. He literally took her breath away. When they were about out of air he moved his mouth to her ear and whispered to her,

"Some things have changed since you left Katie but I'm still not much of a talker."

END


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own nor did I create any of these characters.

A/N: I wanted to go a little farther with this from the beginning and a couple of reviewers (thank you very much by the way) wanted more too. So....here is a short sequel so to speak.

**Thank you Mrs. Mallard**

**SIX MONTHS LATER**

It has been just over six months since Kate moved back to Washington and back into the life of her former boss, Jethro Gibbs. During that time she has continued to pay rent on her condo but she rarely spends more than a day at a time there. In fact the only time she spends the night there is when Jethro is either out of town or working all night on a case. All other nights she stays at his house. Tonight is one of those rare nights when she is in her own place. Jethro and the team are in Norfolk on an investigation and won't be home for at least a couple of days. While Kate misses him and hates spending the night alone, she also has to admit that every now and then it's nice to have a night to herself. On this night she is indulging herself with a hot soaking bubble bath which she will follow with an evening on the couch with ice cream and a new movie.

**KATE'S POV**

It feels so good to soak in this tub after the week I've had; and it's only Wednesday! It's never good to have the company's biggest client screaming at you over the phone first thing on Monday morning; just sets a bad tone for the week. And then to have Jethro call that afternoon to say he will be gone for heaven only knows how long, well let's just say I've been looking forward to this bubble bath all day. I've got it so bad for that man. Never in a million years would I have thought I would miss having a man around so much. He's only been gone for two days and I'm already having trouble sleeping and paying attention to details at work. I really need to get a grip.

You wouldn't blame me though if you knew Jethro. Since I moved back to DC we have been together almost every night and I can't get enough of him. After we saw each other at Ducky's house that night we were finally on the same page about our feelings. I followed him to his house that night determined that we would talk about things and try to figure out where to go with our relationship. Needless to say we didn't do much talking but we figured out right quick where to go with the relationship; straight to the bedroom is where. Jethro actually offered me the chance to talk before things got out of control but by that time I was past caring about conversation. All I wanted was him.

I'd had plenty of fantasies and dreams about Jethro as a lover but nothing my little mind could conjure up compared to the real thing. He was gentle and demanding at the same time. His touch alone was enough to drive me crazy and the things he can do to me with his mouth. Let's just say he might not be much of a talker but that's not because he doesn't know how to use his lips and tongue. And when he locked those gorgeous blue eyes on me that night I knew I didn't care of another man ever looked at me again. He seduced me with those eyes before he even touched me. When we undressed each other his gentleness took my breath away. I never would have guessed how tenderly he could caress and hold me while setting me on fire at the same time.

We spent a long time that first night touching and kissing each other. The man is absolutely delicious. He would hate that description I'm sure but I don't care. As my mom used to say, I could eat him with a spoon. For some reason once we were in the bedroom we realized we had all the time in the world and we slowed way down. That's not to say it wasn't heated and even frantic at times but we didn't just go right for the big finish. Jethro kissed every inch of me and almost drove me mad just skimming his fingers all over my skin. I admit I was having a hard time going slowly after a while but it seemed important that we not get ahead of ourselves. I was wet and ready for him long before we ever made it to the bed but the slow pace while torturous, was also turning me on.

I couldn't get enough of touching him either. For a man his age Jethro has an incredible body and I must say I spent a long time exploring and tasting every inch of it. I love how he shivers just a little when I touch him in certain places and now that I have a mental inventory of those places I plan to visit them often. There is a spot below his left ear I particularly liked and kissing the corner of his mouth seemed to produce very satisfying results for both of us. When we finally couldn't wait any longer Jethro was the most considerate and passionate lover a woman could ever want. He was just as interested in my pleasure and fulfillment as he was in his own. Even in the midst of the most intense experience of my life I was aware of the care he was taking with me. The first time was slow and intense and seemed to last forever. The next times we got a little crazy and had an awful lot of fun. I'm happy to say we laughed a lot and every time was sweeter and more fun that the previous time.

Now that I've gotten myself completely turned on with no relief in sight I'm getting out of this tub and heading for the ice cream. Hopefully Jethro will call tonight; no I know he'll call it's just a matter of what time. Sometimes he forgets that other people actually go to bed at a reasonable hour. He rarely does when he's working. I don't care what time he calls though because I just like hearing his voice. There is a certain tone he has when he's away; a way of letting me know he misses me and he's thinking about us. He also has a needy, little boy voice that he uses when he wants something he doesn't think I'll give him. Speaking of his voice, the best thing is when he's making love to me and he whispers in my ear. The man does have a way with words when he chooses to. Of course I never get tired of hearing him tell me he loves me which I'm happy to report he does quite often. I really like the way he calls my name when he's about to explode inside me, another thing I'm happy to say he does quite often. Oh, there's the phone now; it's him. Yeah!

"Hi, babe. How's it coming?"

"Hi, yourself, it's slow going I'm afraid. How a guy gets killed in broad daylight and no one sees anything always amazes me. How was your day, better than Monday I hope."

"Everything was quiet today. I miss you. I've been soaking in a bubble bath thinking about you, about us."

"My, my that puts a lot of interesting images in my head. Want to tell me more?"

"I was just remembering our first night together. How we took our time to explore each other. How much I like the way you touch me. How much I like touching you."

"Damn Katie, I'm going to have to have another shower if you don't stop."

"Hey, you asked. When will you be home?"

"Hell if I know. Maybe Abby will have something for us tomorrow. If not I don't know. We'll be here at least all day tomorrow at any rate. After that, if nothing develops we'll probably come home. Maybe I'll leave McGee or Tony here for follow up. Are you at the house or the condo?"

"I'm at the condo. It's so lonesome at the house when you're not there."

"Listen Kate, I've been thinking. Will you give some thought to moving in with me?"

"Are you sure, Jethro?"

"Yes, I'm sure. You're wasting money on that condo. But the more important thing is I want you with me, in the house. I want it to be your home too, Katie. I love you and I want you there."

"Well, when you put it like that how can I resist? My lease is up in a couple of weeks anyway so yes, I'd love to move in with you."

"Good, we can do that this weekend. I wish I could kiss you right now. I'm gonna go, Katie, I love you. Sleep tight. I hope I'll see you tomorrow."

"I love you too. Be careful and call me in the morning."

**JETHRO'S POV**

Geez, I'm going to have to have a cold shower now. I love talking to Kate but it's a real double edged sword. On the one hand hearing her voice always calms me down and reminds me how lucky I am but on the other hand she gets me all stirred up. But, I'd rather have that problem than not have Kate to talk to. The last six months have been some of the best of my life; at least my recent life. I still get a rush when I walk in the door at home and find her there. I guess in the back of my mind I'm always expecting her to come to her senses and give me the boot. Maybe someday I'll learn to accept that she really does love me and isn't going to disappear on me or try to smash my skull in with some piece of sports equipment.

She's got me thinking about that first night we spent together. Considering I had been waiting for almost five years to get her in bed I was surprised by my own restraint. Once we were in my bedroom though I couldn't just rush through it. I wanted to let her know how much I care for her not just that I wanted to have sex with her. I wanted to show her that she means more to me than I know how to say. I had waited so long to touch her and feel her skin on mine that I wanted to make sure I remembered every second of that night. As we undressed each other and I felt her hands on my chest and her lips on mine I knew I had finally found what I'd wanted for so long. Every place she touched me felt like little fires on my skin and then she cooled me down with her sweet mouth. Her skin was like silk to my touch and I absolutely could not get enough of her. I wanted to taste every little bit of her and I think I did a pretty good job of it that night. Getting my hands all tangled up in her hair while I kissed her over and over was heaven. She tastes so good and her scent just fills my head even when I'm not with her.

How could I have ever known she would be so open and so free and willing to love me? Watching her come completely undone and knowing it was all for me was a total turn on. The scary thing is I know she has a lot of power over me; the power to make me come all undone and the power to hurt me. The coming undone I don't mind; the hurting I'm still a little bit wary of. Honestly the only thing I truly worry about is that she will one day wake up and ask herself what the hell she's doing with me. It's all those old fears and questions that I can ignore for long periods of time but that always seem to find their way back into my head. Kate says it's all about trust and I just have to learn to trust her and trust us. I'm working on it. I love this woman with everything I am. For me it's more about courage than trust. I do trust Kate; with my life and my love. I just have to be brave enough to face the pain that will come when something bad happens. Because something bad always happens. But for now I'm just going to enjoy what we have and make it last as long as I can.


End file.
